I'd Always Pick You
by Allorra Triana
Summary: Quinn wants nothing more than to have a family. To her surprise, her best friend also wants one of his own. A story of friendship and family.
1. Blaine's Offer

A/N: Hello all. This is a Quaine friendship fic that has been sitting on my computer for a few weeks now. I finally decided it was semi-fit to see the light of day. Even though I ship Klaine with all my heart, I didn't think it was too believable to have them stay together forever and ever in this fic. This will feature a good bit of St. Fabray (I decided to try my hand at it) some Quill and a decent or good splattering of Fabrevans. There will also be Blaine/OC, splatters of Klaine and background Finntana. Maybe some Puck/Rachel. Here is the prologue; chapter one will be up soon! This story disregards the Lucy Caboosey plotline. Quinn is Quinn, has always been Quinn, never got a nose job, always lived in lima, etc. Thanks! The prologue is kind of short, sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; all rights go to their proper owners.

Prologue:

Quinn suffered a rough break up with Puck right before high school graduation. But her hopes were high. She was going to NYU with Finn, Santana and Blaine. Kurt and Rachel were going to Cal Arts, Artie and Brittany to USC. Mercedes, Puck and Sam were going to Virginia Tech. The closest former New Directions members were Tina and Mike at Julliard.

Quinn expected to spend all of her time with Santana, but she ended up being really close to Blaine. It made sense in a way. Santana and Finn, as music majors, worked together often. And then started dating sophomore year, which meant that if Quinn needed to flee her apartment she'd run to Blaine. Both of them had gone through breakups. Kurt broke up with him a month after freshman year because the long distance thing was not working. But aside from that, Quinn and Blaine were both double majors. Her in Law and psychology, Blaine in writing and film. The four of them become best friends, but Quinn and Blaine were even closer. Their friendship was impossibly strong.

"Blaine, San and Finn have a date tonight. Wanna come over?" Quinn asked over the phone, praying that he'd say yes. She hadn't seen him lately and she missed him. He was over in five minutes. That was the kind of friendship they had.

"Want me to cook dinner?" Blaine asked after only being there for five minutes. Quinn laughed. Blaine was the only guy she knew who'd offer to cook food at _her_ place.

"If you were straight, Blaine, I'd literally be in love you right know," she teased, moving to stand next to him. Blaine kissed her nose.

"And if I _was_ straight, I'd be head over heels for _you_," he smiled, poking around the cupboards so he could find suitable materials for dinner. Quinn poured them each a glass of wine.

"And here's to you being gay," she said, clinking her glass against his. They were both twenty-one, and therefore allowed to drink, but neither of them ever drank heavily.

So, yeah, Blaine cooked a delicious spaghetti dinner. He hummed 'Uptown Girl' under his breath because he said that song always reminded him of her. Actually, there were a lot of songs that Blaine attributed to Quinn.

"Where are Finn and Santana on their date?" Blaine asked. Quinn shrugged.

"A restaurant and then your place, I'd bet," she smirked. Blaine sighed, though he didn't sound disappointed.

"And god knows they'll be there for like ten million hours," he shook his head. Quinn laughed, it was true.

When it came to Quinn and Blaine, though, neither of them had been in a serious committed relationship in a while. But they've had hookups and such. It was tearing Quinn down though. She wanted a family eventually. Having already given birth made her more eager than most.

Quinn, Blaine, Santana and Finn all graduated together but all settled down in the area. Quinn and Blaine were even going to the same grad school. Columbia.

They were twenty-eight when Blaine made her a proposition. Finn and Santana had their own apartment, and Blaine and Quinn were living together. But that wasn't what mattered.

"I want a family someday," Quinn told him lazily one evening. She'd just gotten home from work and she was exhausted.

"I know you do. You'd be a good mom," Blaine told her, clicking off the television. Quinn smiled to herself.

"I can just imagine having kids and imagine their first steps, first words, first laugh. I can imagine the glow on their faces each and every Christmas morning," Quinn sighed happily. Blaine smiled, also admiring the scene she had created.

"It's a nice feeling. Gathered around the fireplace," Blaine agreed. Quinn nodded, and decided to add even more.

"Snow on the ground, smiles on everyone."

"You have it easy. You just find a guy you love, or if you want to be a single mom you just find an adequate father and then you get pregnant. I have to find an outside party, whether I'm doing it alone or with a partner," Blaine sighed.

"Hey, you'll find that someone special," Quinn smiled. Blaine took her hand.

"I still have to find that third party as well. You deserve to be a mom though," he told her, kissing her knuckles.

"I guess."

That's when he made his proposition.

"We could do it. In a purely platonic baby momma/baby daddy relationship. We should have a baby together."


	2. Catching Up

A/N: Wow! I go so many alerts and reviews! I just want to thank everyone. I know this is a strange idea to some, but I'm glad so many people liked it!

Quinn sat in the passenger seat as Blaine drove to the residence of Artie and Brittany Abrams, for Rachel's semi-annual Christmas party reunion. Christmas was in three days, but whenever Rachel had invited anyone over actually on the 24th or 25th, no one came. And yes, Rachel was throwing her party at Brittany and Artie's house. It was easier for them, with his wheelchair and all. Finn and Santana were in the back seat and Blaine was blasting some Christmas music. Not that generic crap you hear in malls or the overly religious hymns Quinn had once been forced to sing in church, but the good stuff.

"I can't believe we're actually going to this," Santana sighed. She and Finn had skipped this party for like five years, so no one even knew they were dating.

"San, come on, you know you want to go and brag that you're dating Finn Hudson, and he wants to show you off as well," Blaine smirked. Santana shrugged nonchalantly, but smiled up at Finn, kissing him quickly. Quinn shifted in her seat, smiling at Blaine.

She was, indeed, six months pregnant with their children. Twins. Unknown genders. Blaine had convinced her that there was nothing wrong with them having children together like this. And the more time Quinn spent with them in her, the more she agreed with him.

Blaine smiled back at her, looking down at their baby in excitement.

"They're going to be perfect," Blaine told her. Quinn laughed, resting her hands on her stomach. No. No one was perfect. But they'd be pretty damn close.

"Stop with the baby talk!" Santana grumbled. The last thing the latina wanted was Finn to go all baby-crazy. Blaine laughed and parked the car.

When they walked into the foyer, Blaine helped Quinn get off her jacket.

"Well, it seems we have a lot to catch up," a very shocked voice said. Quinn looked up and saw the surprised face of Will Schuester. She smiled to herself, imagining what he saw: a very pregnant Quinn and Blaine tending to her. She looked over at Santana and Finn and laughed. Of course he was surprised. Being true to form, Finn and Santana were being...well 'affectionate'. While helping Santana take off her coat, Finn somehow managed to press her back against his chest and then rest his arms on her hips, ducking his head down to kiss her neck. And that's the other half of what Mr. Schue walked in on.

Quinn followed Finn, Santana and Blaine all into the spacious kitchen. Everyone was surprised to see Finn and Santana, and they were all still clueless that the two were dating. Finn walked over to Puck to grab a glass of wine as Santana went to hug Brittany. And from where Quinn was tucked away, no one could see her baby bump, only her face.

"Hey babe?" Finn called out. Everyone paused, confused. They looked at Quinn expectantly.

"Yeah?" Santana asked. Eyes widened. Quinn and Blaine laughed. Subtlety was not one of Finn and Santana's strong points. Quinn stepped into the room fully, everyone even more shocked when they saw her baby bump.

Quinn looked around the room, looking at her high school friends. None except Finn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Mike and Tina were together. She watched Santana talked to Artie with enthusiasm. Quinn knew that Artie had become a director. Maybe he was offering Santana a role, she prayed.

Quinn's eyes widened a little when she saw Jesse St. James talking amiably enough with Puck and Sam. What was he doing here?

In seconds, Rachel had corralled all of the guests into one area so they could all catch up. And Mr. Schue had the good grace not to immediately ask Quinn what was new in her life. Instead he asked Santana, who of course was next to Quinn.

"Well, I think I may have just got a job offer," Santana smiled, looking at Artie before continuing, "And Finnocence and I have been dating for like...ever," She laughed as Finn took her hand.

"How about you, Quinn?" Mr. Schue asked. Quinn and Blaine exchanged a small smile.

"As I think you can all see, I am pregnant. I have two beautiful babies growing inside of me. Whether it's two boys or two girls or one of each, I don't know. And their father is Blaine," Quinn smiled more. There were some gasps, some smiles. Then Blaine cleared his throat and explained his proposition. No one laughed at the fact that Quinn was having a gay mans baby. Because the kids would be loved and in a functional family, even if their parents weren't in love.

When the crows dispersed, Quinn went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Jesse came up to her.

"What are you doing here, St. James?" she asked. He smiled. Weird.

"Rachel invited me. It's been a long time. You're still the ghost of Grace Kelly, though," he said almost to himself.

"Thanks."

"Those are going to be some good-looking, talented kids," he added. Quinn set down her glass, giving Jesse a hard stare. She sighed and fumbled one hand through her hair. She didn't trust this guy. Every where he went, trouble followed.

"What are you doing? Being nice isn't your thing and we barely know each other," she asked, quirking an eyebrow. Jesse poured himself a glass of red wine.

"Rachel always ranted about you a lot. I came to the conclusion that if I ever needed a good, hearty banter I'd come to you. You're wittier than Rachel and far less mean than Santana," he smirked. Quinn pursed her lips.

"So you're still living back in high school,"

"It was a joke, Fabray. Is it a bad thing that I want to talk to you?" he asked, smiling a brilliant smile. Quinn couldn't help but smile too. His smile was infectious.

"Alright, Jesse. I'll give you this round," she said. Blaine came over and took her hand.

"Hey, Quinn, we need to go," Blaine said softly. Right, she had an ultrasound in an hour. Quinn waved goodbye to Jesse but he caught her hand.

"Just...keep in touch," he shrugged, smiling almost smugly as he slipped her his number. She rolled her eyes and let Blaine lead her out. Her eyes grazed over Sam, wishing she'd been able to talk to him. Then her gaze met Will's. He nodded, smiling at her.

Santana and Finn were waiting by the coats and then the four of them slipped out quietly. Quinn cradled her baby bump. She could barely wait three months to meet her children.


	3. Grandparents

A/N: I know that it's been a while. So sorry.

Quinn was nervous. Like really nervous. They were standing on her mom's porch and she couldn't get the courage to knock. She looked at Blaine, his hazel eyes softening.

"How do you tell your mother that you decided to have a baby with your gay best friend?" she asked, cradling her six and half month baby bump. Blaine took her hand.

"You do it with the skill and precision of the lawyer you will be. And I just smile and try to win her over," Blaine said softly. Quinn could tell that he was as nervous as she was. The only thing that appeased her was that Blaine had helped her dress so that made it almost impossible to tell that she was less than three months away from giving birth. He was a miracle worker. Quinn lifted her hand and knocked on the door. In seconds, Judy Fabray opened the door. There was shocked smile on her face when she saw her daughter and Blaine.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" she asked. Quinn looked at Blaine. He nodded. She turned back to her mom.

"Mom, I have some news," she said.

Judy led them into the living room. They sat on the couch and she sat across from them. Quinn licked her lips.

"So, Quinnie, who is this lovely gentlemen?" Judy asked, smiling at Blaine. Blaine smiled that irresistible smile of his.

"My name is Blaine Anderson, Ms. Fabray. It's a pleasure to meet you," his voice was like honey, and Quinn was so grateful that Blaine was so charismatic and likeable. He was well dressed, and so Quinn knew that won some brownie points with her mom. Judy smiled at Blaine's charm.

"And how do you two know each other?" she asked. Quinn stepped in.

"Blaine transferred to McKinley our senior year and then he got a scholarship to NYU. He and Finn were roommates and he was a double major. Now he's working on a TV show that's actually set in New York. He's a writer," Quinn started to sell Blaine to her mom. Judy nodded, impressed.

"And that's what you want to do, Blaine? You want to be a screen writer?" she asked. Blaine shrugged.

"I love it, but I wouldn't mind switching to directing, acting or producing. I kind of want to be a do-it-all filmmaker," he smiled, laughing lightly. Judy smiled.

"And when did you two start...dating?" Judy asked. Blaine and Quinn couldn't contain their laughter. Dating? As if. Quinn calmed herself and looked at her mom.

"Mommy, Blaine's my best friend. We're not dating," Quinn said. Judy blanched, embarrassed and confused.

"I'm gay, Ms. Fabray," Blaine added softly. Her expression grew even more confused, but she didn't look angry or judgmental. She asked what they were doing here then. Quinn felt her insides freeze. This was the part she'd been dreading.

"Mom, well, Blaine and I both wanted a family and..." Quinn stood up, undoing her jacket so her baby bump was revealed.

"In three months, you'll be a grandmother of two," Blaine finished, taking Quinn's hand. Judy's eyes glistened with tears.

"I know this must be hard for you," Quinn started but she couldn't finish before Judy pulled her into a hug. Quinn's brow furrowed in confusion, but she hugged her mom back.

Judy pulled away, her eyes shimmering with...happy tears? Quinn didn't know, let alone understand. She thought her mom would be ashamed.

Judy then went and hugged Blaine. He shot Quinn a confused, but relieved, look.

"I don't understand. I thought you'd be mad," Quinn admitted. Judy looked at her and smiled.

"No Quinnie. I'm not your father. Your kids will be amazing, and with Blaine's genes too? I can't wait to meet them," Judy said.

Judy insisted that they stay a little longer so Blaine and Quinn attempted to make conversation until they really had to go. When they were in the car, the nerves set in once more.

"Now, how do I tell my dad that I'm having a baby but am still gay?" Blaine asked, shaking his head. Quinn squeezed his hand. She was terrified of meeting his parents and telling them that she was pregnant with Blaine's twins.

Blaine's house was nice and Quinn was almost shaking by the time they reached the door. Blaine fixed her coat, once again hiding her pregnancy. He then knocked on the door, his face struggling to remain neutral. The door opened and Blaine's mom was standing there. She had dark brunette hair faintly speckled with grey strands but she also had really blue eyes, which Blaine had not inherited. She broke into a beautiful smile when she saw Blaine and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Blaine, sweetie, what are you doing here? It's been ages," she said happily, holding him as if it was his last day on earth. Blaine smiled and pulled out of the hug gently, looking back at Quinn.

"Mom, this is my best friend, Quinn Fabray. I have something to tell you and dad," he said. Mrs. Anderson reached out and shook Quinn's hand.

"Hi, dear. You can call me Olivia, not Mrs. Anderson or anything," she smiled before leading both Quinn and Blaine inside. They sat next to each other on the couch in the living room as Olivia went to find her husband.

"Daniel? Blaine's here!" She called out. There were some heavy steps and then the ever-mysterious Mr. Anderson appeared. He looked so much like Blaine, just with darker hair and less joy on his face. He looked startled to see Blaine, and even more so to see Quinn. He sat down across from them slowly, looking back and forth between them.

"Who's this?" he asked. Blaine sighed.

"It's nice to see you too, Dad. This is Quinn Fabray, she's my best friend in the whole world. She went to McKinley, NYU and Columbia with me," Blaine introduced. Olivia smiled and Daniel turned his intense gaze onto Quinn.

"And why are you here?" he asked, in a softer voice now. Quinn cast a look at Blaine, who took her hand.

"Dad, mom...Quinn and I are having a baby. Two actually," Blaine said. Daniel and Olivia both had shared looks of confusion on their faces.

"I thought you were gay?" Daniel said.

"He is. Blaine and I both wanted a family, so we went to the doctor and we're having twins," Quinn said, undoing her coat for the last time that evening. Seeing the baby bump, Olivia broke into a smile and tears flooded her eyes as she hugged Blaine and then Quinn.

"Twins? Oh, Blaine, sweetie this is wonderful! And Quinn, it's so fantastic to get this news. Thank you," She murmured, wiping the tears from her eyes. Daniel hadn't said anything yet. Blaine looked at him sadly.

"Dad, I know...this isn't what you wanted..." Blaine trailed off. Daniel looked at his son.

"Blaine, I know that in the past I've struggled with you being gay for a while. But this...you having a baby, was what I was worried about. Now...I'm going to be a grandfather," he said, his mouth ever so slightly turning up at the sides to form a smile. Blaine nodded. Quinn had a feeling that this was the warmest Daniel ever got, but she was okay with that. Olivia asked them to stay for dinner, and Blaine and Quinn just couldn't say no.


	4. Tired, Weary, Happy

A/N: Two chapters today because of my lack of updates.

Quinn was lying in a hospital bed, out of breath and aching. She just delivered two babies and even giving birth at sixteen couldn't have prepared her for this. Part of her just wanted to shower and sleep. But the part of her that as still awake and aware wanted to see and hold her babies. The nurse had taken them to clean them, make sure they were healthy.

"Quinn, hey, you okay?" Blaine asked, kissing her forehead. She nodded hazily.

"So is it Evelyn and Rosalind or Luke and Cole? Or are we going to have to mix and match?" Quinn asked. Blaine smiled and pulled his chair closer to her bed, running his hand over hers. Quinn smiled. Having a baby, or two, with her best friend was actually a great idea.

"Q, we're going to have to mix and match. We got a boy and a girl," he said, a grin filling his face. Quinn found energy in her body again and she sat up, her eyes meeting Blaine's hazel eyes, a goofy grin also on her face.

"Really? Blaine, that's amazing! Wait till Finn and San find out," she laughed breathily. She and Blaine had created a little boy and girl. Good thing they had the nursery decorated in a gender neutral but still appealing way.

"Miss Fabray? Mr. Anderson?" the nurse gently called their attention as she and another nurse walked in holding a blue bundle and a pink bundle. Blaine gingerly took their daughter and soon Quinn had their son in her arms. Quinn felt her eyes start to glisten as she looked down on his sleeping figure. He had a few dark hairs on his head and was sound asleep.

"Blaine, he's perfect," she murmured, pulling her son closer. Blaine looked down and smiled. He pulled his chair next to Quinn's bed. Blaine was cradling their daughter and Quinn looked at her. The girl looked so much like Quinn, so far, and Quinn's heart melted.

"She's gorgeous, right, Quinn?" Blaine smiled leaning down to kiss the babies forehead. Quinn nodded, leaning back.

"I know what I think we should name her. Evelyn Fabray-Anderson. We can call her Evie. Do you want to pick her middle name?" Quinn said. Evelyn was the perfect name for her baby girl. Blaine seemed to agree and nodded.

"I like Vivien. Evelyn Vivien Fabray-Anderson. A little bit of a rhyme scheme," He chuckled. Quinn laughed.

They looked at their baby boy and decided that Cole was the name that fit him best. Cole Jeromy Fabray-Anderson. The nurse said they had some friends waiting, in particular a duo named Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez. Quinn told them to let them in and their friends entered in seconds. Finn face broke into a huge grin when he saw Evie and Cole. Santana's eyes softened, even though Quinn knew she was worried that this would turn Finn even more commitment crazy.

"They're adorable!" Santana smiled when Finn was holding Cole. It was funny to see Finn, who was so massive, holding Cole, who was so tiny. Quinn was finally holding her daughter. Evie was tiny and sweet and just amazing.

"He's so little," Finn grinned. Santana looked up at him, her eyes wary but adoring. She said something about how everyone's tiny compared to Finn right before the nurse came back in, a smile on her face. She said that their parents were here. Quinn know understood why the nurses had moved Quinn to a bigger room after Cole and Evie were born. Apparently they had quite a few visitors. Judy Fabray was the first one in, her face lighting up when she saw Santana and Finn. And her smile grew when she saw Quinn holding Evie.

"Hi Mom. Meet Evie and Cole," Quinn smiled. Finn gently handed Cole off to his grandmother and Quinn watched happily as Daniel and Olivia came in. Blaine hugged his parents. Quinn let Olivia hold Evie. She looked over at Santana and smiled. The other girl crawled into the bed with Quinn.

"I can't believe you're a mom," Santana smiled. Quinn nodded.

"I can't believe you're in a committed relationship," she teased back. Santana smiled, looking across the room at Finn.

"He's awesome. Can I tell you something?" Santana asked quietly. Everyone was so busy cooing over the babies, so Quinn nodded. Santana looked at Quinn seriously.

"Finn proposed yesterday. And...I said yes," Santana smiled. Quinn gasped and smiled, taking Santana's hands.

"San that's amazing! Congrats," she said, hugging her childhood friend.

"Shouldn't I be the one congratulating the proud mama of two?" Santana teased.

The nurse came back in, saying that there were a few more guests. Quinn looked around. Finn was standing next to Judy as they cooed over Cole, Blaine was sitting at the foot of Quinn's bed and his parents hovered over him holding Evie. Santana was still in bed with Quinn, so there was tons of room and about four open seats. Quinn nodded, and the doors opened. Brittany wheeled Artie in, getting greetings from just about everyone. The next three who walked in were the last people on the planet who Quinn expected to see. Mr. Schue walked in with Sam Evans, followed by Jesse St. James.

"What are you guys all doing here?" Santana asked the question that Quinn wanted to. Sam shrugged, looking at Quinn.

"You can't go to a reunion, announce your pregnancy and not expect us to show up. As soon as Finn and Blaine sent out the news, we all left," he said. Quinn smiled u at him. Sam took a seat next to Quinn right as Judy handed Cole back to her.

"Sam, it's great to see you," she smiled. His fingers brushed Cole's tiny head.

"Yeah, it's fantastic to see you too, Q" he smiled.

It was nightfall when Finn and Santana helped Quinn and Blaine go home. Finn and Blaine helped bring out any last things they needed, while Santana helped Quinn get the twins out of their car seats. Finally, Finn and San left so Quinn and Blaine could put Evie and Cole to bed. As she carried Evie to the nursery, Quinn looked at Blaine.

"You read for your first sleepless night?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am," he laughed, kissing Cole before putting him in the crib. He took Quinn's hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much for this. They're amazing." he said. Quinn nodded, holding him tight. It was true. She was so excited. She had a son and a daughter, and she loved them so much.


End file.
